


Chemical, Physical Kryptonite

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Open Marriage, Pegging, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's had lots of experience with butt stuff - at least, from the giving end. Suzy helps him explore the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical, Physical Kryptonite

“Seriously, though,” Arin said after turning the capture off, continuing a conversation they’d had during the episode. “If you could let anyone finger your asshole, who would it be?”

“No one,” Dan said firmly, rolling his eyes.

“It can be a girl.”

“Dude, _no_.”

“Why? You don’t like having stuff up your ass?”

“I wouldn’t know!” Dan said. “I’ve never had anything up there, man.”

Arin almost dropped his glass of water. “Wait, wait. You’ve never done _any_ butt stuff?”

Dan blushed. “I’ve done butt stuff! I’ve just never… you know… been on the receiving end.”

“Dude, getting your ass eaten is the most amazing thing ever,” Arin replied, like that wasn’t a weird thing to say. “It’s one of my favorite things Suzy does.”

“What, she just willingly licks your asshole?” Dan asked, incredulous.

“Sure. You’ve given a rim job before, haven’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but… to girls!”

“My asshole is just as clean as a girl’s,” Arin replied indignantly. “I shave down there, you know.”

“More things I did not need to know.”

“Seriously, man. You’ve gotta try it.”

“What, shaving my ass crack?”

“ _Getting rimmed_.”

Dan laughed. “Sure. Let me just go post a Craigslist ad. ‘Looking for hot girl willing to eat ass.’”

Arin shrugged. “I mean, if you want…”

“ _Are you about to offer to eat my ass_?”

“No! I was gonna say that Suzy might do it, if you want.”

Dan stared at him. “Suzy? As in, your wife? Who you’re _married_ to?”

“Yeah,” Arin replied, like it was simplest thing in the world.

“You want to let your _wife_ lick my _asshole_.”

Arin rolled his eyes. “It’s not a matter of ‘letting her’, dude. Suzy can do whatever she wants. Monogamy was never a condition on our marriage. Besides, it’s not like it’d be the first time we’ve brought one of our friends into the bedroom.”

Dan chose to ignore that last part.

-

“Hey, Dan.”

Dan looked up from the sandwich he was making in Arin and Suzy’s kitchen. He and Arin had been having a movie marathon in the basement, but it was nearly two in the morning and Arin had fallen asleep.

“What’s up, Suze?” Dan asked. “I thought you were asleep.

She shook her head. “I was waiting for your movie to end. Where’s Arin?”

“Asleep on the couch,” Dan replied. “Do you want me to go get him?”

She shook her head. “I wanted to talk to you, actually. Arin told me you might be interested in trying something new. I just want to let you know that I’m willing to help you out, if you want.”

Dan paused, trying to figure out what she was talking about. It took a few seconds for him to remember the conversation from the other night, and he felt his face heat up as he blushed.

“Oh. I… uh, I didn’t think he would actually bring it up,” he said, laughing awkwardly. “You don’t have to, you know, do anything for me.”

“That’s too bad,” Suzy replied. Dan nearly jumped when she ran her fingers lightly across his arm. “I was looking forward to it.”

Dan laughed awkwardly, pulling away. “Funny.”

She rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t a joke, Dan.”

He paused. “You… really want to…?”

“Eat your ass?” she finished, and Dan blushed. Suzy shook her head. “God, Dan. You’re pretty uptight for someone who’s done as many things with as many girls as you have.”

“Well, I mean... none of them were my best friend’s wife!”

“This’ll be better if you stop thinking about Arin, you know. You’ve had sex with lady friends before, right?”

Dan shrugged. “Yeah, of course.”

“So? I’m your friend, right? Think of it that way. I know I’m more to you than just Arin’s wife.”

“Of course you are,” Dan said hurriedly, backtracking. “I just –”

“Arin’s not involved,” Suzy said again firmly. “Now do you want me to make you feel good or not?”

Dan swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “R-right now?”

“Is now not a good time?”

Dan shook his head. “No, no, now’s good, I –” He paused, gathering his thoughts. Most of them were coming from below the waist, he noticed. “Okay, let’s do it.”

She grinned. “I thought so.”

-

“Do you have a safe word?”

They’d moved to the bedroom, and somehow, Dan was in his boxers. Suzy had stepped out of the dress was wearing as soon as the door shut behind her, revealing a silky black bra and panties.

Dan’s mouth went dry. “Safe word?” He was finding it a little hard to concentrate on anything other than the faint outline of Suzy’s nipples through her bra.

“In case you want me to stop,” Suzy said gently.

Dan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “We’re not… doing anything that kinky, are we?”

“That’s up to you, Dan.”

Dan was silent for a minute. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest.

“Don’t be gentle with me,” he said finally. Suzy nodded.

“Pick a safe word, then.”

“Uh.” Dan hesitated. “Unicorn?”

The corner of Suzy’s mouth threatened to twitch up into a smile. “That’ll work. Now take off your boxers and get on your hands and knees on the bed.”

Dan was quick to oblige. He was glad now more than ever that he had no shame when it came to being naked; he was nervous enough without feeling self-conscious on top of it. He climbed onto the bed, weight resting on his elbows, ass in the air. He’d had enough girls in this position to know the drill (although he was pretty sure that it didn’t look half as nice coming from a bony guy with no ass).

He felt the mattress dip underneath him as Suzy climbed up behind him.

“Good,” she purred.

Dan jumped a little as he felt her hands on his ass, spreading him open. He felt exposed, almost uncomfortably so, especially as he felt her breath ghosting over his hole.

“God, you’re nice and tight,” she purred approvingly. Dan felt himself glow with pride a little, as silly as that felt.

And then her tongue was against his hole, hot and wet, and he couldn’t stop himself from gasping as she licked a wide stripe across it. He wasn’t sure whether it felt good yet, exactly, but he had to stop himself from pushing his hips back to find her mouth again.

When her tongue pressed against him again, it was more insistent. He let out a soft noise of surprise as he felt her spread him wider, tongue rough against his hole. It was stiffer this time, doing something different, and – _oh_.

“Suze,” he choked out as her tongue slipped into him, just a little. It felt good – _fuck_ , it felt good. He rocked his hips back, trying to get it deeper inside him.

Suzy pulled back, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Hold still,” she said. “Can you do that for me?”

Dan nodded silently. He heard Suzy sigh, then jumped and let out a gasp as she smacked her palm against the side of his ass.

“Can you do that for me?” she repeated, sharper than before.

“Y-yes,” Danny stuttered. “Yes.”

“Good,” she said. “I’m not afraid to spank you if I need to.”

And fuck, Dan’s cock jumped at those words. Maybe that was something they could explore later on.

But all coherent thought vanished again when she moved down to lick him open even more. He dropped his forehead down against the sheets, barely even trying to hold in his moans. Arin was so fucking right. It felt like every nerve was shooting electricity through his body; he had to fight down the urge to touch his leaking cock. He figured Suzy wouldn’t be happy with that – at least, not this soon into their little session.

And then her tongue was gone again, but he barely had time to whine his disapproval before her thumb was there instead, rubbing circles around the rim of his hole.

Dan let out a strangled whining noise, and he heard Suzy giggle.

“You like that?”

And Dan had more or less thrown his dignity out the window the moment he walked into the room, so he nodded rapidly, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning.

“You want me to finger your ass?”

The groan he’d been holding in burst out as he rocked back against her hand. “Maybe,” he whispered.

“I thought so.” Suzy hopped off the bed, reaching for the nightstand to open the drawer. She pulled out a bottle of lube. “On your back,” she said, slapping Dan’s ass lightly. “I wanna see your face.”

Dan didn’t even hesitate. He rolled into his back, legs spread wide apart, knees bent, leaking cock laying heavy against his abdomen.

“Good,” Suzy murmured, trailing one hand down his chest. Dan bit back a groan as she purposely avoided his cock, hand trailing off to the left and down his thigh instead.

Dan jumped a little at the quiet _click_ when she opened the lube. He watched, a little nervously, as she drizzled some onto her fingers.

“So you’ve never had anything in your ass?” she asked casually, like they were talking about the weather or something.

“Uh, no?”

“Not even your own fingers?”

Dan shook his head.

“I’ll be gentle,” she promised.

Dan closed his eyes, head dropping back against the pillows. He took a couple deep breaths – it couldn’t be that bad, if so many girls had let him do it to them.

He jumped as he felt Suzy’s fingers at his entrance again, cold and slick from the lube.

“Relax,” she said firmly. Dan exhaled again, sinking into the mattress.

“Good,” Suzy praised, and without warning she pressed a finger into him.

Dan gasped – it didn’t hurt, exactly, but he could feel the muscles stretch and give way, and it wasn’t exactly comfortable. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, concentrating as she pushed in a little further.

“Mmmmm, you really _are_ tight,” she said approvingly, and Dan groaned a little. He’d said that exact thing to girls so many times, but he didn’t expect the hot wash of arousal he felt from hearing it aimed at him. Suzy grinned.

“How’s that feel?” she asked.

Dan swallowed. It didn’t feel great, not really, but it didn’t hurt.

“Dan?” she asked, more gently. “You okay?”

Dan cleared his throat. “It’s fine,” he said, shaking his head. “It doesn’t hurt or anything. I’m just not feeling any- _oh!_ ”

He felt his eyes roll back as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine. All of a sudden, a tight heat started pulsing in his abdomen.

“Prostate?” Suzy asked innocently, and Dan moaned.

“Fuck, yeah, I guess – fuck, _Suzy_.”

She smirked as she pressed her finger into the spot again. If what she was doing hadn’t been making his head spin, he might’ve thought she was enjoying this more than he was.

Dan whined as she pulled her finger out almost all the way, but then she was pressing a second one in alongside it, and this time the stretch felt much less uncomfortable. He spread his legs wider, and Suzy grinned down at him.

“Eager?”

“Shut up,” Dan groaned, hips rocking as she found his prostate again with both fingers.

She giggled. “Who knew you’d be such a bottom?”

“I’m so not – Suzy, fucking shit, _fuck_ ,” Dan whined, trying his best to fuck himself down onto her fingers as she scissored them, slipping a third in alongside them.

“Yeah?” Suzy asked, and she was so smug that Dan might’ve been offended if he wasn’t so absolutely fucking _wrecked_ right now. “You like my fingers in your ass?”

“Yeah, Suze, fucking – fuck, fuck, Jesus, _Suzy_.”

She battered her eyes at him. “Do you want more?”

Danny shook his hair out of his eyes. “M-more?”

Suzy nodded, slipping her fingers out and reaching across Dan to pull open the nightstand drawer. Dan’s breath caught in his throat as her breasts nearly pressed against his face. He was pretty sure that if he died right now, he’d die happy.

When she pulled back, it took him a second to realize what she was holding.

It was a magenta dildo, longer than Dan’s cock but slimmer, fastened into a strap-on harness.

She grinned at Dan’s shocked expression. “Arin likes it when I fuck him.”

Dan couldn’t help the low groan that slipped out of his mouth. Suzy fastened the harness around her hips, one hand wrapping around the toy.

“So? Do you want it?”

At some point, Dan might’ve felt embarrassed at his answer, but he was too far gone now. He rolled over onto his stomach again and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees again.

“ _Please_.”

Her lube-slick fingers were in him again for a second, and then they were gone. For a second nothing happened, and Dan was almost at the point of second-guessing himself when he felt the head of the dildo, thick and stiff against his hole.

“Oh,” he breathed, and the pressure stopped for a second.

“You okay?” Suzy asked. Dan felt her hand tugging at his hair gently; not painful, just reassuring. He paused, then nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “Suze – fuck me.”

She kept one hand tangled in his curls as she pushed forward again.

“Ah – fuck, Suzy, it’s _big_.”

She laughed. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything. You should see the one I use on Arin.”

Dan whined, reaching one hand down to pump his cock a few times. Suzy hummed in approval as he relaxed, letting her push in deeper.

“Good boy,” she said, and Dan shivered.

She gripped his hips as she pushed in a little more, angling her hips –

“Fuck!” Dan gasped.

“That’s my good boy,” Suzy murmured, and he could hear the smile in her voice. He glowed with pride, just a little. She started to pull out again, and he whimpered – at least until she pushed back in, finding his prostate again. He groaned, pressing back into the feeling.

“You like that?” she asked, and he nodded frantically. She started up a rhythm, and he spread his legs as far as they’d go, taking as much of the dildo as he could. She slipped one hand around his waist, knocking his hand away from his cock and taking it in her hand instead, pumping him teasingly slow.

“Fuck,” Dan breathed. Every thrust of her hips was sending jolts of pleasure up his spine, but her fingers wrapped around his cock was building up a fire in the pit of his stomach. “Suzy, fuck.”

“Tell me you like it,” she purred, rocking deeper into him.

“Fuck, Suze, I fucking love it,” he groaned, rocking back against her then forward into her hand, a haphazard rhythm. “I love your – fuck, your cock in my ass, Suzy, I love how you stretch me out, make me feel so good.”

Suzy was panting now, hips moving fast, slapping against the back of his thighs, and he could barely think straight.

“Suze, I’m gonna come,” he gasped, and she sped up her hand, jerking him off faster until the heat in his stomach built to a climax.

“Fuck!” he groaned out, hips shaking and stuttering as he came, shooting hot over her hand and the sheets underneath him. He was seeing stars, head spinning as he tried to catch his breath. His whole body was shaking. He was barely aware of the feeling of Suzy pulling out.

Her voice brought him back to reality.

“So?” she prompted. “How was your first experience on the receiving end of butt stuff?”

“Fuck, Suze – _fuck_.” He rolled over onto his back, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

Suzy grinned down at him. “I guess it was good, then.”

Dan nodded breathlessly. “Fuckin’ _awesome_.” He paused, noticing that Suzy was still wearing her lingerie. He felt a little rush of guilt as he realized that the whole evening had revolved around him. Suzy hadn’t even gotten off.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked hesitantly.

Suzy reached over to ruffle his hair. “Send Arin up here when you go back downstairs.”

-

Dan still felt dazed when he stumbled back into the basement. Arin was awake again, his 3DS in hand.

“Hey,” Dan said, flopping down on the couch next to him.

Arin took one look at him and grinned. “You got fucked good, huh?”

“God,” Danny moaned, head falling back against the couch cushions. “I’ve never come that hard in my fucking life, dude.”

“My wife is pretty amazing,” Arin agreed.

“Oh yeah - speaking of your wife, I think she wants you to go, uh, finish her off.”

Arin’s face lit up. “Well, I can’t say no to that.” He ruffled Dan’s hair as he got up, heading for the door.

Dan grinned sleepily, laying down on the couch. He fell asleep to the sound of muffled thumps and moans from upstairs.


End file.
